Tail of the moon
by Miyu Hinamori
Summary: What if Luna didn't meet Usagi that autumn morning? What if she had instead found Artemis and Minako?


The beginning

It was an early autumn morning. Well, it was a little past early. Most of the children had already left home and are heading towards school.

A little cat with a yellow spot in the shape of a crescent moon looked intently at the children. It may sound a bit cliché, no it sounds completely cliché, but that cat isn't an ordinary cat.

For instance she could talk and was smart.

She knew her name was Luna and she had to search the Sailor Senshi, soldiers of peace and love, so they could help her find their princess, the princess of the moon.

Further on her memory became fuzzy and she couldn't remember anything more. But she knew it was important she did what she could remember.

That's why she was watching middleschoolers now. According to her memories, the scouts were reborn in this world 13 years ago, with absolutely no knowledge of who they were. Luna had the power to awaken them but she needed to find them first.

She closed her eyes and focused on her moon mark. Somehow that was the source of her memories and abilities, without it she'd be a regular cat.

She sat still, concentrating when she suddenly felt a peak of energy. "That's it! It must be one of them!" She was surprised she had finally gotten a result but nonetheless Luna jumped off the wall she was sitting on, heading in the direction of the energy peak. "It's so large, it might even be the princess!"

She was just about to turn the corner when she bumped on some boys. "Look a cat!" "What's that bald spot?" "Let's get it and cover up that spot!" Luna hissed and ran away as fast as she could. "Hey, the cat's running away!" "Get him!" Soon they all left that street. Moments later a girl with odango rushed over the street, eating a sandwich, mumbling something about school ruining her sleep.

After running for a while, Luna finally shook off the boys. She concentrated on her mark again, but the energy was gone. "Sigh. And I was this close to finding one. Stupid boys."

She took in her surroundings. She was standing in a shoppingstreet right next to an arcade. Above her on the wall was a grand poster of Sailor V.

"Sailor V... If I'm right she could be one of them. Or she could be an enemy." Another thing her memories were fuzzy over. She knew there was an enemy who wanted to take over the world, but anything more? Nothing. She sighed again.

"How long is this going to take?" Suddenly a strange sensation came over her. Then some energy spiked.

"It couldn't be? Yes, it could! I got the lead back! And it's close."

She turned over and saw a young lady with blond hair walk into her direction. On the girl's shoulders sat a white cat. With a moon mark on the forehead! As enchanted Luna walked over to them. Something felt familiar.

When she stood in the girl's path, the girl finally stopped and looked at her in curiosity. The cat also looked at her, surprise on his face and jumped off the girl.

They stood opposite of each other for a time when their marks suddenly sort of connected. They woke up from their trance and looked at each other. Then the memory came. "Artemis!" "Luna!"

The girl was surprised when the two cats started talking to each other but recovered quickly and picked the two cats up.

"Shh, people can hear you." "Minako, this is Luna!" The girl, Minako, just smiled in answer. "That's great but you still shouldn't talk in public. Take her home and talk to her there, I need to go to school." "But what if something happens?" "Don't worry, I'll be okay. See you after school. Luna-san, I'll be glad to get to know you after school."

With that Minako set them down and walked away before she started to run when she noticed the time.

"Artemis, what happened? Who is that girl?" "First let's get home like Mina suggested. I'll explain everything when she gets back, but first you should get some sleep. You look exhausted."

She was feeling tired, that she had to admit. She hadn't slept the past days afraid to lose a chance to find a Senshi. Speaking of them. "Is she a ...?"

Artemis nodded. "Now let's stay quiet and just get home. You really ought to sleep." Luna decided to listen to her friend and nodded. Together they trodded away.

Meanwhile the girl named Minako poundered on the fact that there was another talking cat besides her Artemis. Well he wasn't actually hers but he lived with her, so people regarded him as her cat.

This girl didn't find it weird anymore unlike any other girl of her age. She wasn't like any other girl of her age because she was actually Sailor Venus or as they called her, Sailor V. It was already some time since Artemis revealed it to her and she wasn't gonna get surprised anytime soon by something bizarre.

"Who is that black cat? Why are those two even talking? The only thing Artemis said to me was that I'm a Sailor Senshi destined to fight evil and to find our princess. But who is that princess anyway and how can I find her?" She sighed.

There were so many questions unanswered and she felt she wouldn't get any soon. All that was left was to go to school and pretend she was still a normal girl whose biggest problem in the world was to not fail a test.


End file.
